Amor sem Fronteiras
by Darkangel-purple
Summary: Saito, depois de uma grande discussão com Louise, vagueia pela escola e descobre uma sala q lhe vai mudar a vida


**Trago-vos o primeiro**** capitulo da mnha fic "Amor sem Fronteiras"**

**Espero que gztem :'D**

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1 – A separação

O dia começava com uma enorme explosão em Tristain. Claro era o prato do dia, explosões assim. Já todos sabiam como aconteciam, não era novidade para ninguém.

No quarto de Louise, na Academia de Magia de Tristain, Saito estava caído no chão e a mobília do quarto tava toda fora do lugar, graças á explosão que a menina Vallière tinha causado.

Saito levantou-se chateado, estava farto daquilo ser sempre assim, estava farto de amar alguém que o tratava assim, farto da jovem não revelar o que realmente sentia.

- Chega. Estou farto de ser assim tratado. - Disse saindo do quarto.

Louise ficou parada sem saber o que fazer ou simplesmente o que dizer, ele nunca tinha ficado assim. Então correu atrás dele e quando o encontrou.

- SAITO! És o meu animal de estimação não tens o direito de me falar assim!

- O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Já estou farto de sofrer nas tuas mãos. Um dia dizes que me amas, no outro tratas-me mal. O que significa isto?

A rapariga não conseguia entender o que se passava, não disse mais nada e afastou-se.

No seu quarto, Louise pensava no que o Saito lhe tinha dito. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas ela não sabia porque é que agia assim. Havia algo que não batia certo. Apenas sabia que o amava e não queria que ele a deixasse, mas não se apercebia que assim era pior.

No entanto, Saito, passeava pelos corredores da Academia sempre a olhar para o chão. Queria voltar para Tokyo. Ao menos lá não o tratavam assim. Sentia falta dos seus pais, da sua irmã, do seu computador ( que era coisa que ali nunca tinha visto). Enquanto andava por ali, foi dar a uma sala que nunca tinha visto. Entrou devagarinho naquela sala escura. Parecia um laboratório abandonado, tinha tubos de ensaios, gobelés, provetas e muitos outros materiais. De repente ouve uma voz atrás dele.

- Que fazes aqui? Não sei se sabes esta sala é proibida a entrada a pessoas estranhas. - Disse a voz.

- Desculpa. - disse voltando-se para trás – Não sabia, eu nunca tinha passado por aqui, nem sabia que esta sala existia.

A rapariga sai da sombra onde estava escondida.

- Olá. O meu nome é Maria. Eu estou aqui há muito tempo. Faço poções, estudo as magias mais estranhas que possa haver. É raro sair daqui. E tu quem és ? - Perguntou a rapariga.

- O meu nome é Hiraga Saito, vim parar aqui porque a Louise invocou-me para ser o seu animal de estimação . Eu sou de Tokyo, acho que nunca deves ter ouvido falar pois não faz parte deste mundo.

- És doutro mundo ? - Perguntou a rapariga.

- Sim. Planeta Terra. Gostava tanto de poder voltar. - Disse ao olhar pela janela para o céu.

Maria, olhou para o rapaz, que não parecia muito contente, e ao mesmo tempo olhou para o livro que tinha o feitiço para abrir o portal para outro mundo.

- Saito... Queres assim tanto voltar ?

- É o que mais quero. - Respondeu o rapaz.

- Então e vou fazer o feitiço do portal, para abrir o portal para o teu mundo.

O rapaz não sabia o que dizer, ficou tão feliz, mas de repente o seu sorriso desapareceu, sabia que se fosse embora teria que deixar Louise para trás, mas também o que é que importava ? Ela tratava-o como um animal.

- A sério ? E quando é que poderei voltar ? - Perguntou ansioso.

- Hoje mesmo. Á meia-noite o portal abrir-se-á para tu poderes voltar. Mas não te lembrarás de nada do que passaste aqui. Nem das pessoas que conheceste. Tudo ficará guardado no teu coração. Aceitas?

- Claro. - Disse sem pensar duas vezes.

Saito saiu da sala, queria despedir-se de todos os seus amigos. Sabia que os ias esquecer, mas como a Maria tinha dito, eles ficariam guardados no seu coração. Quando saiu para o jardim da Academia encontrou-se com a Tobitha.

- Tobitha! Fazes-me um favor ?

- Se conseguir . - Disse a rapariga.

- Podes reúnir os nossos amigos todos ? Tenho uma coisa para dizer e é muito importante. - Pediu Saito.

Depois de alguns minutos estavam todos reunidos no grande jardim da Academia, todos, menos a Louise. Ela recusou-se a ir até lá porque não queria dar de caras com o Saito.

Estavam todos sentados e a beber chá, quando Saito os interrompe.

- Bem pessoal. Tenho uma coisa para vos dizer. - disse enquanto olhava para todos – Eu vou voltar para o meu mundo esta noite. Queria despedir-me de vocês, já que não me vou lembrar de vocês, mas o meu coração nunca vos esquecerá. Gostei das aventuras que passei aqui com vocês. Obrigado por tudo.

Depois das palavras do rapaz todos ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam o que dizer. Após de muitos olhares entre todos os jovens, todos se aproximaram para se despedirem.

Quando chegou a noite, Louise, estava á janela a olhar para a lua, quando a Siesta entrou no quarto da rapariga.

- Que estás aqui a fazer ? - Perguntou a Siesta.

- Nada estou a olhar para a lua, a pensar em todos os meus erros. E a pensar... - Siesta não deixou a jovem continuar.

- A pensar no Saito. Já te despediste dele ?

- Despedir ? Como assim ? - Perguntou a jovem.

- O Saito vai-se hoje embora para o mundo dele.

Mal ouviu as palavras da jovem rapariga, Louise, sai a correr do quarto á procura do jovem rapaz. Tanto procurou que conseguiu encontrá-lo a ir para a sala onde o portal se ia abrir.

- SAITO ! - Gritou a rapariga ao vê-lo.

O rapaz voltou-se para trás e viu a jovem Louise parada a olhar para ele.

- Que fazes aqui ?

- É verdade que vais voltar para de onde vieste?

- Sim é. - Respondeu ao entrar na sala.

A rapariga seguiu-o até á sala. Quando viu um portal aberto.

- Estás pronto ? - Perguntou a Maria.

- Sim.

Saito ia a entrar no portal quando Louise o agarrou no braço.

- Eu amo-te Saito. Desculpa por tudo. Não quero que vás com perconceitos de mim. - Disse isto e beijou-o.

Despois, Saito entrou no portal, deixando Louise para trás.

**_Continua :')_**

* * *

**Espero q gostem deste primeiro capitulo de Zero no Tsukaima :')**

**Bjs e n se esqueçam do review :'D**


End file.
